Heaven in Hell
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: Can people fall in love...even when everything else is falling apart? Yes. An RE Outbreak love story.
1. Tool belts and tux’s

Heaven in Hell

Author: Zeon of the Twilight Blade

A/N Hi folks, I honestly wasn't expecting to be back here in the RE section again. The lackluster of my low review count of "Leave me Alone" made me feel like nobody really cared. But a certain fellow author by the name of "Cannibal Jello" Wrote me a review good enough to get me to try again, so here I am with another DavidxAlyssa (And maybe a few others) story.

P.S. If you like slash fics (Personally I don't, but I know some of you do…) Then you do really need to check out Cannibal Jello, she has done pretty good on "A Day in the Life Of David King" (Which isn't what I'd call slash…yet…) and she has a few others that I haven't checked out too.

Free advertising is great isn't it Cannibal?

Disclaimer: You know, I know, the whole world knows, let's just leave it at that shall we?

Chapter 1 – Tool belts and tux's

…………………………………………………………………………

"I hate suits…" I mumbled as I put on my best dress coat, "They're too damn stuffy."

Nonetheless, I wanted to look good tonight, because tonight I had a dinner date with a lady I had met a few weeks ago during one of my less "Pleasant" jobs…

………………………………..

I had gotten a call from a woman living on 3rd street, she said that some damn kids had dug up the pipes in he back yard, and after saying a couple things about the vandals that I'm sure you wouldn't want you five year old to say, She said I needed to move my ass down there because the pipes were, "Shootin' Shit all ova the yard"

She hadn't been kidding me either, the pipes in the back, were indeed, shooting shit all over the yard.

I walked up to here with my case in hand, she was a fat middle aged woman with curlers in her hair, and at this exact moment, was smoking a cigarette.

"Have you ever called a plumber?" I had asked her

"Uh…naw…" She replied, in a southern drawl

"How long have you lived here?" I felt my eyebrow twitch with irritation, I could see that the next hour or two would be exceedingly unpleasant.

"Thorty yeas." She replied, totally ignoring my expression

"Ever had your septic tank cleaned?" I sighed as I stared at the pipe, it was shooting with enough force too put out a fire I was sure

To this, the woman didn't reply, she just stared at me as if I had just randomly shouted out some gibberish like "Zombies will be the doom of us! Fear and tremble!"

I mentally laughed at the thought of zombies overrunning Raccoon City, night of the living dead style.

"What ya smirkin' 'bout! Get ta work!" She shouted at me, shoving me towards the pipe.

I sighed at started to work on the pipe, and it wasn't long before I was covered in more feces than I care to think about.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life…" I found myself chanting under my breath as I grabbed the pipe to stop the flow, when I heard a voice say, "Ya want a towel when you're done?" It was a younger voice, and it had less of a drawl to it, I turned around to see a sandy blond in a tank top and blue jeans.

"Uh…sure, I'm almost done anyway." I said, only slightly distracted, but my slight distraction caused me to lose my grip on the pipe for a moment and I ended up getting sprayed in the face, eliciting a loud "Shit!" out of me and a laugh out of the girl, "Good luck Mr. Plumber man!" She shouted to me before retreating back inside.

Another hour later, after two rolls of duct tape and three sets of junk parts, I got the damn thing fixed, The girl, who I now knew as Sandy, had indeed gotten me a towel, and some sweet tea to cool me down.

We ended up talking for awhile and eventually she gave me her number, so the lousy 50 bucks that her mother gave me for fighting with the pipe from hell had some company in my back pocket.

……………………………………………….

That's where I was now, preparing for my dinner date with Sandy, we were going to J's bar, not the greatest place in the world, but not the worst either. Not to mention if Sandy turned out to be a bore, I could always laugh at the drunken cop Kevin, or maybe Jim, the crossword king.

"For once I hope she doesn't just want to get in my pants…" I mumbled, it really was getting old meeting women and the only thing they want to do is get it on with me. Despite the fact I look like a lady-killer, I really would rather have a girl interested in both my body AND my mind.

Don't get me wrong, sex is great, but I had plenty of it when I was younger, when my name wasn't David King, now I wanted something a little more…fulfilling.

I took one last look at David King in that mirror, and started towards the door.

I stopped, turned around, and grabbed my tool-belt, it was a strange to wear a tool belt with dressy clothes, but I felt naked without it, I needed all the items in there.

_"The knife especially…"_ I caught my mind thinking, but I quickly forced that thought out of my head,_ "Those days are over, my name is David now…"_

"_Murder or homicide, either way the victim is dead." _I shivered, picked up the tool-belt and hooked it around my waist.

"Not now." I said aloud as I walked out my door, down to my truck. "I've been trough enough hell without your lip…"

I had no idea want hell was…but I was about to learn…I was about to learn about both heaven and hell.

…………………………………………..

That was the first chapter cats and kittens, I know it was short, but I'd like to see if anyone want to see more of this, I promise more in the next chapter.

And if you would like a quick DavidxAlysaa fix, read my story Leave Me Alone, it's a tiny bit rushed, but warm and fuzzy none the less.


	2. The start of the nightmare

Heaven in Hell

A/N Chapter two, because chapter one was just a little tiny morsel anyway. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention, because this IS fanfiction, and it makes the story a little easier to believe if I do it this way…herbs are rare in the first place, and not everybody knows about the curative powers either.

First Aid sprays are SUPER rare in this story.

Just imagine this like there is a difficulty above very hard called "Real life" mode.

Disclaimer: I didn't own it on my last chapter, why would I own it now?

Chapter two – The start of the nightmare

……………………………………………….

She was late…VERY late, it was almost 11:00 and she still hadn't shown up.

She was supposed to have been here an hour ago, but apparently blew me off for something or other, so I had moved from the table to my usual barstool.

"Hiya David." Will the greeted when I sat down, Cindy had asked if I needed anything when I sat at the table and I had said no, but the bar was Will's domain, "So how are you tonight? Can I get you a drink?"

I sighed and mumbled "My usual." Will was used to me being the quiet type, he didn't have to ask again, he simply said, "Comin' right up!" cheerfully and went to fetch me a glass.

Will came back and set my drink in front of me, "Put it-" I started, "-On your tab, I know David, no problem." Will said to me cheerfully.

Cindy flashed a smile towards Will and he blushed, it was always funny to watch those two, I was pretty sure that Will was gearing up to ask her to be his girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure Cindy would accept, they'd make a cute couple if she did.

Cindy was a real cutie; pleasant almost all the time it seemed, she was working, so she was dressed in her uniform.

My eyes floated over to Kevin, he was off duty at the moment and was just wearing blue jeans, a white tee shirt and a cowboy hat, but tucked underneath the shirt was Kevin's trusty 45. Automatic, a gun he had proudly shown me, telling me about it's stopping power.

Of course I was well aware of the gun, and it's stopping power long before he showed it off to me one night when he got just a little too drunk.

Kevin was doing what he did best, lose games of darts to George, the area's best doctor.

George was a quiet, respectable man; he looked like he was in his thirties or so, and despite his calm demeanor, if you watched you'd see that he was a man who worked out regularly, a short look at his muscles told a few stories all by themselves.

George had just gotten off work it seemed he was in his casual suit, laughing as one of Kevin's darts hit the wall, but under his laugh I think I sensed a sadness...must be my imagination.

I took a small sip of the drink in front of me; I didn't drink nearly as much as I used too, but there were good reasons for this.

I let my eyes wander to Jim, the subway agent, he too was doing what he did best, Crossword puzzles, I didn't linger on him too long. If he caught someone looking at him he automatically took it as the okay to start talking your ear off, I have never enjoyed being bugged and tonight I really wasn't in the mood for it.

My eyes shifted to Mark and Bob, they were security guards, and they both worked at some university uptown a little ways.

When their shift ended it was almost a sure thing that they would be coming to J's, and that must have been true for tonight as well because they were both still in uniform.

I noted that Bob looked a little sick at the moment, poor guy.

Then my eyes floated over to the last person in the bar tonight, the last of the regulars, Alyssa Ashcroft, she was a journalist for the "Raccoon News".

She was one of the better staffers on the paper too I must admit. She wasn't afraid to tackle any story no matter how big, and unlike some of her colleagues, she couldn't be bought off with a little spare change.

She was in her favorite red jacket, typing away today's news and tomorrow's headlines.

She was one of the few people in the place that got me curious, wanting to know more, but she wasn't exactly the type you'd go up and just start talking too, especially if she was busy…and she always seemed to be, so I wasn't going to chance it.

An unfamiliar person walked by as I was looking at Alyssa, I didn't catch a real good glimpse of her myself, but I noticed that Alyssa glanced back at her too. I looked at Alyssa and she looked at me, I noted the fact that her eyes were an interesting dark blue, somewhat purplish color before turning my view back to my glass, and then the TV.

I heard the charming barmaid Cindy let out a little yelp of surprise and then drop a glass that she had been carrying. On the floor was a rat, it quickly scurried into a hole in the wall.

"_Why do I eat here so often again…?" _I idly thought.

The front door opened and a hunched man walked in.

"Huh…? What a weird customer?" Will said quietly as he walked around the bar to meet the strange patron.

"Are you okay mister?" He asked putting his hand on the mystery mans' shoulder

The mystery man slowly lifted his hand and grabbed Will's arm, and then looked up.

The mystery man had a hideous face and what looked like wickedly sharp teeth, and without notice the man lunged forward and bit Will in the neck.

I was frozen, I couldn't move for a moment, Will managed to fight off the monster and lock the door.

It was then that all of us knew, at that exact moment, that we were all going to be put to the test, the test that would decide if we could survive, or if we would be killed like the people in the stories that Alyssa writes.

We knew that everything was about to change, and there was nothing we could do to stop it…

………………………………

A/N I know what you are thinkin', "This guy writes small chapters", you are correct, but when I get more reviews, I write more chapters, that way everyone ends up happy.

I also know that I changed some of the movements that happened in the beginning cut-scene… tough.

It's going to happen a lot.

I'm trying to turn Outbreak from an online game that almost everyone skips the movies in, into a story that may actually be entertaining so somebody, so I'm going to have to take some license, because if I don't you might as well just go read the strategy guide.

Besides, I always thought that Will just walking up to the zombie an standing there until the zombie bit him was a little stupid…

Reviewer notes…

Cannibal Jello, I'm happy to see I'm one of the few people on your favorite author list…even if I don't agree that David should be with Kevin, I do respect the idea and I suppose it's POSSIBLE. Even though David is a manic-depressive and Kevin is an optimist…still and all, I think that the two most stubborn characters make a cuter couple…that and I like straight pairing better than not so straight pairings…

Redfield, thanks and I agree, while somewhat…odd… Cannibal Jello seems to be pretty cool, and despite the fact I'm not a slash writer, or reader, the stories that I have read that were done by Cannibal Jello are pretty good.

Thais: Thanks.


	3. Unsaid Words

Heaven in Hell

A/N Okay, Jello finally reviewed, so now I can go on with the story!

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it, why do you ask?

Chapter 3- Unsaid Words

……………………………………….

Time had seemed to stop, but it came back on me full force.

I looked and saw that George, Kevin, and Mark were already blocking the door Cindy was grabbing a butcher knife, and Alyssa had already secured the gun that was on the bar and was now presumably looking for the key.

Jim was the only one not doing something useful, at this moment he was running around screaming "We're all gonna die oh shit man we're all gonna die!"

I made a mental note to kill him later.

Now like so many times before, I reached into my tool belt and grabbed my knife, the knife that had saved my life so many times when I was younger that I'd lost track, and the knife that has saved me a lot of grief from my job sometimes.

I grabbed the knife that was part of me, an always would be.

"David!" It was Mark, he was pushing the farthest barrel towards the door, "I could use your help!"

"Yeah." I was in my survival mode, it had been years since I'd done anything like this, but the memories came flooding back.

I helped Mark with the barrel and watched as he ran over to help his friend Bob.

"David…" I looked for the weak voice, it was Will, "David…looks like your tab is…on me."

I knelt down next to him, "Will, you are going to be okay, it's only your shoulder." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"David…don't shit me…I'm gonna die, I'm not built tough like you are…the key to the door is in my left-" He winced in pain, "-pocket…along with a letter I was going to give to Cindy…please…pass it along okay?"

I nodded, and reached into his pocket, withdrawing both the key and the letter, it was not a second after I got to my feet that the zombies busted the door down and started to crawl over the barrels.

"No!" I shouted, I stuffed the letter in my pocket and handed the key to the nearest person I could find, which was Jim.

"What the hell do I do with this man?" Jim asked, I wondered in spite of the situation if this guy was all there.

"Stupid! You open the door over there and let everyone through!" I shouted much louder than needed.

I turned back to Will, two Zombies were on top of him now, He was barely holding them off, as I tried to stab them with my knife, but they were caught up in the smell of blood. They bit Will's neck as a final blow, devouring his flesh they stated to get up and slowly walk towards me.

"David! C'mon! The door is unlocked!" I heard Mark shout.

"I'll be there in a second!" one of the Zombies lunged at me, I dodged to the side, slicing it's neck open in the process, it fell to the ground dead. The other tried to jump me as I recovered from my dodge, but I quickly sent one of my lug wrenches flying at it, knocking it to the floor.

Now others were pouring in, I scooped my wrench off the floor; I had a feeling I'd be needing it a lot today.

I ran for the door, Mark was still waiting for me, aiming his gun toward the zombies, I turned to see Sandy, my date, she was crawling over the barrels at the moment, moaning for living flesh.

Just for a moment, an image of me kissing her in her current state popped into my mind, I felt sick to my stomach for a moment then went on ahead, Mark followed with Bob after staring for one more moment.

I let Mark go ahead of me as I held the door shut, it wasn't long before the door started to rock under pressure.

"_Damn it! Just when I thought I'd be able to leave bloodshed behind."_ I thought to myself, as the door was force open and I was thrown off balance. I fell backwards into the wall behind me as a zombie tried to grab me, I managed to duck to the side at the last moment, I spun and jammed my knife into the back of the zombie's skull, then wrenched it out.

"You stupid or something! Get up here!" I looked up the stairs, it Alyssa was calling me.

"Coming!" I shouted up to her, as I juked out of the way of another zombie that was coming through the door.

I ran up the stairs and Alyssa ran with me a short distance behind.

When we got all the way up the stairs Alyssa said, "C'mon, in here." And ran into a hallway, when I passed the doorway, George stapled the doorway shut with some nearby plywood.

He nodded to me, "We should be able to stop and catch our breath's here."

I walked farther into the room followed be Alyssa and George.

I looked around the room, Jim was pacing, Kevin was sprawled across the couch as if he hadn't a care in the world, and Mark was knelt next to Bob.

Then my eyes locked onto the stranger from before; she was a young Asian woman, probably collage age.

"Who are you?" I said loudly.

"I'm…Yoko." She said quietly, seemingly somewhat scared.

"What happened to your hair?" I asked, my voice full of suspicion.

"I cut it…" Yoko mumbled

"Do you often come to bars to cut your hair Yoko?"

"Leave the girl alone David!" a causal voice shouted.

"Stay out of this Kevin!" I shouted back.

"Let me remind you I am an officer of the law and I'll arrest your sorry ass if you want to do things the hard way!" Kevin said, darkness creeping into his usually friendly tone.

"I like to see you try punk!" I shouted back waving my knife in Kevin's direction.

"Why you little-!" Kevin jumped up and I lunged at him when a voice shouted, "Stop it! Both of ya!"

I moved my eyes to the sound of the voice, I couldn't move my head because Kevin had one hand on my neck, and his other hand was on my knife hand, which was right near his neck.

The originator of the voice was Mark, who was leering at us in the fashion that a father looks at his children when they are fighting in the back seat, the look that says, Chill, or I'm going to kick both of your asses.

I slowly backed off Kevin, and he let go of my neck, and we both turned away after giving each other looks of extreme disapproval.

"Now David, go get Cindy, she's in there, we all need to do a little planning." I nodded and walked for the door, as I opened it I heard Jim say something along the lines of "What's to plan besides our funerals?"

I heard Mark start cussing him out and I closed the door behind me, Cindy was sitting on a bench crying.

"He-he-he- never got to tell me…" I heard her mumble to herself, she was somehow unaware of my presence.

"Actually he did…kinda…" She jumped, startled at the sound of my voice.

"Ah! David…it's you…what do you mean?" She was putting on her mask again, trying to be strong when all she wanted to do is fall apart.

I reached in my pocket and handed her Will's letter.

She started reading aloud, "Dear Cindy, I'm writing this letter to you because I'm to scared to tell you to your face. I love you Cindy, ever since your first day at the bar, you captured my heart from the moment I met you, you smile turned me inside out and I could barely form complete sentences when I'm around you."

Cindy paused to wipe away a couple tears, then continued, "I'll say it as many times as I need to Cindy, I love you so much…So…what is your reply? Signed…Will…" She barely breathed the last part, she whispered to herself, "Yes Will…I would have said yes…couldn't you tell I…was just waiting for you…"

"It'll be okay Cindy…when we get out of here…you will find someone…" I said quietly, knowing that my most recent prospective girlfriend was now a bag of rotting flesh downstairs.

"I…know that." She struggled to pull herself together, "But first we have to survive this…" She said as she got up.

I nodded, "Yeah, we gotta' live…"

"Thank you for bringing me this David."

"No problem Cindy." I said quietly as she walked out the door.

I turned and walked out; Alyssa was standing guard, watching for the zombies.

Mark turned to me, "Glad you two could make it, here's the deal, It's too dangerous to go back the way we came, this map I secured shows that we may be able to cross over to the next building if we can get to the roof."

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, I think we can, because the boss would always complain about the kids from those apartments breaking in here." George walked up to Cindy and said, "Sounds like a good plan to me," As if Cindy had thought it up herself.

Alyssa used the blue key to open the door, Cindy, George, Mark, Bob, Yoko, and Jim all walked though it without a word to me, Kevin glared at me before heading though, and Alyssa looked at me, "He's pretty pissed off you know. He may suck at darts, but I've heard he takes pride in his ability to take anyone down…" She walked though the doorway, "My bets were on you from the start though." She called back to me, leaving me to wonder what she meant by that.

The zombies had apparently learned how to climb stairs because there were two trying to bust down the barrier, I decided not to stick around this time.

……………………………………………….

A/N Okay kids, it's time we talked about a very important issue…

Sexual harassment in schools and at the workplace…

…

Oh, that's not me, that's someone else's job, what I wanted to talk about is the dreaded **_"Character Death."_**

None have asked, but just so you all know, I don't know if I will be killing anyone off or not, David might be safe, and Alyssa may be too, but everyone else is fair game in my book.

Jim: Oh man! The black brothers always die first in horror movies!

Hmm, Actually I've noticed that too, but next in line is usually the whiniest member of the group…

Jim: Oh Shit man…don't even kid like that!

Did I say I was kidding?

Jim: Gulp

Anyway folks, I don't know yet, so do not worry to much.

P.S. Jello, please write that DavidxAlyssa! I wanna see it.


	4. Innocence Lost

Heaven in Hell

A/N Sorry about being slow to update, I had to help move my parent's music store so…yeah…

Chapter 4 – Innocence Lost

……………………………………

I climbed the stairs behind the others; we quickly arrived at the floor just below the roof, the wine room, as we went higher it was dawning on me that this Bar was much larger than one could ever guess from the outside.

Yoko ran into a room on the right, the rest went left, I followed Yoko into the small room.

She stopped inside and looked back at me, as if she was expecting me to follow her.

"I don't trust you." I said sternly.

Yoko grabbed a small can of spray, I couldn't identify what it was, "I'm sorry to hear that." She said somewhat meekly.

I walked over to the table because a glint had caught my eye, when I got closer I saw that it was a key, the tag attached had the words Fork L. on it, I didn't know where I would find the fork lift, but I figured the key would be useful if I did.

"Find anything?" Yoko asked, standing near the door.

"Just a key." Was my short and somewhat irritated reply, I had just told her that I didn't trust her, her friendly tone just aggravated me.

"Oh…well hopefully it will-" The door made a crash sound, cutting Yoko off, obviously our little friends from downstairs had caught up with us.

"Damn it…" I mumbled as I moved between Yoko and the door, I got into a ready stance for when they got through, going out now would be suicide.

"Here." I heard Yoko say behind me, I turned my head to see she was holding a gun out to me.

"Where did you find that?" I asked, I had only seen one gun in the bar downstairs, it had been on the bar and I saw Alyssa pick it up.

"It was in the men's bathroom…" She blushed a little, slightly embarrassed about going into the men's room I guessed, "…in the trash can." She finished when she got over her blush.

I looked the gun over, it was a common 9mm Glock handgun, it used 9mm parabellum rounds. I say it's common because I knew that almost every cop in Raccoon city had one of these trusty guns in their side holster, obviously cops weren't the only ones toting these around, I wondered who that gun had been used on before it was disposed of in the trashcan.

After musing over the make of the gun I shook my head, "Keep it, you will need it more than I will." I said, lightly pushing Yoko's offering away.

"But I don't know how to shoot one of these…" She mumbled, staring at the black sidearm.

I let out an aggravated sigh as the door clashed again, "Well, you'll never learn any younger."

Gunfire from the other room told tales that Yoko and I were not the only ones dealing with zombies.

I walked behind Yoko and set my knife down on the table, then walked directly behind her and wrapped her hands around the gun, "Okay, pay attention, I'm only going to teach you once."

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and put her body into something close to the proper firing pose and pointed her towards the door, "Now, when the zombies get through that door, I want you to shoot." I said this as gently as I could, even though I didn't trust her, I could tell she was scared.

"But-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Do you want to live through this?" I said sternly, I knew what she would have said, she would have said something about them being human, even if they were messed up, or she would say she couldn't do it, or she was scared.

She bit her lower lip, "Yes." She said in a shaky but determined voice.

"Good…" I said, going back to the somewhat gentle voice, "Then you will forget everything except this…it's them… or us, there is no in between, there is no talking it over, there is no compromise…they die…or we die, those are the only options…understand?"

Yoko nodded, I could tell she wanted to break down over this, she wanted to cry, she wanted to hide under the covers and count to ten, hope the boogey men would be gone.

But there would be no such reprieve for us; we'd have to fight this battle, and if we wanted to live we'd have to win.

I took a couple steps back and picked my knife back up, the door crashed again, harder this time, the zombies were getting restless, irritated that their next meal was hiding on them.

I stood beside Yoko, I wanted her to fight this battle, I wanted her to at least try to fight these things and I wanted her to draw first blood, the first shot is always the hardest to fire, no matter what, I wanted her to get that experience now, while I was around to back her up, rather than if she got separated and had to fight on her own.

The door crashed again, the hinges came out of the doorframe, one more hit and they would be staring us in the face.

I saw Yoko's grip on the trigger tighten to a dangerous level, I held my hand in front of her, "Steady…not yet…" I said calmly as I could, she need me to be calm, it was the only thing keeping her from emptying the whole clip on the door.

Seconds passed like hours, Yoko was breathing hard, her stance was rigid, her reflexes we coiled so tight that almost anything could set her off.

She reminded me of another youth that had once been trapped behind a door with the only the options of kill or be killed, the attackers were different, the time was different, but the fear was the same, and the knowledge that when the door in front her opened if she didn't pull that trigger she probably would not make it to see the next day.

There was one final crash and the door clasped to the floor, in the doorway were three zombies, I lifted my hand and shouted "Now!" as the first one started into the room.

Yoko squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger, just as the other youth had all those years ago, she didn't want to see the effect of her actions, she didn't want to see the blood or the damage, she had hit the zombie in the chest, but it did little to stop him.

"Open your eyes!" I shouted almost right in her ear, she did as told, and we both stepped back away from the zombie as she fired again, this time, either by aiming or she just got lucky, she hit the zombie in the head and it fell to the floor.

The other two were close behind it though, Yoko backed up farther her arms were shaking, I could tell she had enough for this fight, I quickly moved beside her and moved the aim of the gun to the closest zombie's head and pulled the trigger over her finger, the gun went off and the zombie staggered backwards.

I aimed the gun that was still in Yoko's grasp at the other zombie's head and fired again, this one fell over backwards landing on it's back.

I let go of the gun and kicked the zombie that hadn't fallen to the ground in the legs, it fell over and I stabbed it in the head with my knife, then wrenched it out and moved to the other zombie that was trying to get up and stabbed it in the head as well, once again I wrenched my blood stained knife out as forcefully as I could in hopes that the zombie would stay down, all three of them did.

I turned back to Yoko, who was now sitting on the floor, shaking even worse than before, I pun my knife back in my tool belt and offered her my hand.

She slowly reached up and took it and I pulled her to her feet, "You did good Yoko…Don't worry, it gets easier over time…"

Yoko shivered, "T-that's what I-I'm afraid of-f…" She stuttered.

Once again that scared cornered youth came to mind, I was sure he had the same fear in his eyes then when he made his first kill, and he had said the same thing, but as time went on, that youth had gotten used to his gun, had gotten used to killing, had gotten used to bloodshed.

I silently hoped that Yoko would never become used to death and murder, that even after we got through this, supposing that we did get through this, that she would still hold on to at least some of her innocence.

"T-thank you…D-David…" she said softly, she was calming down a bit now, and the panic had passed for the moment.

I simply nodded at her, I still didn't trust her, there was still something about her that was amiss, but I was pretty sure that she wouldn't try to stab me in the back now at least.

"We had better go, the others are probably wondering where we are." I said in my usual emotionless tone, she nodded and walked through the doorway, I followed shortly behind her.

As I started towards the direction the others had gone, I noticed that there were more zombies coming up the stairs, the door to the stairs was knocked off it's hinges as well, I grabbed a Wine bottle off the shelf and tossed it hard at the lead zombie, it fell backwards and created a domino effect on the zombies behind it.

I ran around the corner and saw the rest of the group, Kevin was talking to Yoko, he shot a glance at me and I retorted with the same glare I always gave people when they pissed me off and he looked away.

I walked passed them and saw the fork lift around the corner, I saw that it was holding some boxes, and if it were lifted would create a bridge to a vent on the top of the shelves.

I moved past the rest of the group and put the key in the ignition and turned the key, the forklift roared to life and I set the lever up and watched the boxes rise up and create the bridge.

Mark smiled, "Goods thinkin' boy." He said to me, he was still holding Bob, "But Bob here can't climb the ladder." He gestured toward the ladder at the end of the bookshelf.

Alyssa glanced at the path, "I'll go up and open the shutter from the other side…there should be a control panel over there."

Mark nodded, "Alright be quick about it."

Kevin walked up with Yoko in tow, "Somebody has to stay behind and protect Bob and Mark, Mark is low on ammo, and I'm out entirely"

Cindy piped up, "If anyone is interested, I know where the boss kept a shotgun…but we will have to go back down the stairs with a wine bottle to get it…"

Yoko reached into her knapsack and pulled out some ammo, "Here." She handed it to Mark, "I'll stay behind with you Mark…"

Mark looked at the college girl, "Are you sure?" He asked as he took the ammo, seemingly surprised at her offer to stay.

She nodded, "Yeah…I've got to get better at this... or I won't stand a chance…it's kill or be killed."

Mark looked at me, the question on his face was clear, 'what did you do with the meek Yoko?' I simply shrugged and walked up to Cindy, "I'll go with you to get that Shotgun…we might need it."

George walked up and said, "I'll come too. There is power in numbers."

Jim had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, he looked at us in shock, "What the hell is up with you crazy people! You are going back DOWN THERE! With the Zombies! For a fuckin' Shotgun! You people are nuts man!"

He shook his head back and forth quickly, "I'm goin' with Alyssa, see ya!" he said as he quickly shot up the ladder after Alyssa.

"Spoken like a true coward…" I mumbled quietly, I added to my mental note to kill him, that when I did it, to do it painfully.

Kevin walked next to the ladder, "Alright, So, Alyssa, Jim, and I are moving on by way of ladder, Mark, Bob, and Yoko are going to stay here until we open the shutter from the other side, and George, Cindy, and David…" He said my name with mild disgust, "Are going back for a shotgun, let's move people!"

He started up the ladder and I turned away and looked at the small group I was in, Cindy grabbed a bottle.

I walked in front of them, "I'll take point." I said simply, "Stay behind until I call."

George walked beside me and looked me in the eye, "We'll take point. I can handle a zombie or two David."

"You are unarmed." I said in my monotone.

"I'll be fine, I still have some moves from my old football days…not to mention my martial arts training."

I never knew George had ever had any formal combat training, but then there was a lot I didn't know about most of these people, and it would explain why he was in good shape.

"…Alright, but be careful…" I mumbled, "Stay behind us Cindy."

Cindy nodded, "Alright."

George and I rounded the corner; there were three zombies in the small hallway, I removed the knife from my tool belt, and George stood in what looked to be the cat stance.

He looked at me, "I'll knock them down, and you finish them off."

I found it strange that he was so cool with the situation, almost as if he had expected this would happen someday, but it didn't really matter if he expected it or not, as long as he could handle it, I didn't give a damn.

I nodded, and watched as he moved closer to one of them, it started his way and did a short lunge, he stepped back a just far enough to avoid the attack, then preformed a sweep, and the zombie went down with ease, and I did the honors of the head-stab-knife-wrench that seemed to work so well.

The other two were walking side by side, they both went towards me, I slashed one across the neck, it fell to the floor, the other grabbed me and I fought to keep it off me, the stench of the zombie at the range seemed like it could peel paint off walls, I got a close look at it's teeth, horrible, sharp and disfigured, like a disgruntled mad dentist was presenting a big screw you to his patients before he retired.

I imagine George moved pretty quickly really, it probably just seemed like I'd been grappling with the zombie long enough to rightly have it's name tattooed on my buttocks and be properly engaged to it, in real time, it had only been seconds before George knocked the zombie off of me with a quick tackle.

I performed my Head-stab-knife-wrench move again, effectively ending another zombie life.

"This is getting repetitive." I mumbled to myself, "C'mon Cindy!" I called out.

She rounded the corner and stood next to George.

I nodded to him, the rounded the other corner, there were five zombies here at the top of the stairs.

"Damn it, we're going to be here all night." I mumbled, wondering just how many of these things I'd have to deal with.

The zombies took notice of me, and I looked at George, "You escort Cindy, I'll distract these guys."

George gave me a look that screamed I was nuts, but didn't argue, he slipped down the stairs with Cindy, only on zombie noticed them, and he didn't give much of a chase before looking back at me.

The five zombies started my way; I knew that if I stayed right where I was they would surround and over whelm me, so I opted to retreat to the small hallway and try to bottleneck them.

The five zombies formed a row so that they could all come after me, but they were still largely clumped together, I backed up a few more steps to the small doorway of a gate, only one could fit through at a time, the first one came through with an all out lunge at me, I was slightly surprised, none had tried that move yet, but my reflexes were faster than my brain and the zombie ended up on the floor in front of me, I stabbed it in the back of the head and pulled my knife once again trying to inflict as much damage on the way out as I did on the way in.

By this time, two zombies had clumped together on my side of the gate, I got back o n my feet and backed up further, I felt my foot land on something round, and before I could do anything to change it, I fell hard on my back.

The zombies picked you their pace, eager to get a helpless meal.

_"I always knew that alcohol would kill me…but I sure didn't see this coming…"_ I thought to myself, my body was still in pain so I couldn't get up, I opted to roll to the side, this allowed me to dodge the first zombie, but the other three were still coming on.

I scooted backwards as much as my body would allow, I refused to call for help. I kept telling myself that I could handle this.

"David!" I heard from my right side, it was Yoko.

"Stay back!" I shouted at her, my rationalization was that I didn't want her to be eaten too.

Fortunately, I was lucky as I was irrational, I heard the loud thunderous sound of as shotgun firing and the back two zombies fell to the ground, I rolled to the side as I heard the Ka-Chick of the pump, and was out of the way as soon as the next round of buckshot hit the front two zombies.

I slowly rose to my feet, George walked up holding the shotgun, "David, what am I going to do with you, I'm gone two minutes and you almost get yourself eaten."

I flipped him the bird, despite what it looked like, we were not taking this well, no, the only things holding us together were the will to survive, the support we had from each other and the dark humor of it all.

I thought about earlier, back at the job where I met Sandy, how I had grinned at the idea of zombies attacking the city, now that it was happening, it became both serious and that much more amusing like an ironic farce that I'm sure would be funny if it were a movie, but the painful truth was that it wasn't a movie, it wasn't a game, it was our lives, we screw up, we die, simple as that.

Cindy walked up behind George, "David, I'm glad you are alright."

Yoko came running up, "Next time ask for help David." She scolded.

I scoffed, "I'm alive aren't I? Anyway, where are the others?"

Yoko pointed, "Not far ahead…the control shorted out for a little while, but it finally worked."

I nodded, and started towards the shutter, "Thanks." I mumbled, quietly.

"You are welcome David, next time it might be you saving my ass after all." George said seriously.

The rest of the group was on the stairs waiting for them.

Mark looked at David, "Glad to see you're alright."

"Yeah… You too…how is Bob?" I asked.

Mark looked down at Bob who really looked like shit, "He's still here…"

Little did we know how short a time Bob would continue to be with us.

--------------------------------------------

Ah, my very pissed off readers…I'm very sorry how long it took to update, but this chapter IS extra long (At least to me) so hopefully that will help you get over my time of being absent.

As always, thanks for reviewing, and remember, the more you review (And the higher quality) the faster I write for you.

P.S. In my Review box is an author by the name of Dust Traveler, you owe it to yourself to read this man's stuff, he is a master of the trade.

See…reviews free plugs


	5. Warrior's Death

Heaven in Hell

A/N What? Zeon? You mean that guy who was working on a REO Fic and then kinda fell of the map?

You say he's back? And he has a new chapter? WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!

Chapter 5- Warrior's Death

……………………………………………..

We followed Mark and Bob up the stairs, the moans of the dead behind us, a constant reminder that if we don't move, we are dead.

Alyssa waited for us at the top of the stairs, "About time." She said in an irritated tone, she looked over us with a scowl, then smiled, "Oh well, at least you are all still alive, you ready?"

Mark took deep breaths at the top of the stairs, this night was wearing on him, we needed to find a safe room to rest and regroup soon

"Oh!" I heard Yoko shout behind me, "George, I wanted to ask you… what is this?"

She held out that small bottle of spray I had seen her pick up in the wine room.

George stopped to look at the small green bottle, "It's called first aid spray, think of it as a first aid kit in a bottle, just point it at whatever wounds you have and spray." He said as he handed it back to Yoko.

"Handy." She commented, putting it back in her knapsack.

I looked back at Alyssa, who was holding a small bottle of the first aid spray herself, "Cool, so who has a paper cut?"

George shook his head, "Those are really rare, and once you press the sprayer down it won't stop until the can is empty, they were made for use in the battle field, the theory was that while a dieing man might be able press the button, the probably couldn't keep it held down…"

"That must be some really powerful stuff…" I mumble to myself.

George heard me and looked at me, "Let's put it this way David, if you have not been dismembered and you still have a heartbeat, this stuff can make you feel fit again, it's a real breakthrough."

Cindy nodded, "So that's what J would use on the people hurt in bar fights, he would never tell us what that stuff was."

Alyssa tapped her foot impatiently, "This is nice and all, but we really need to get moving, zombies are after us remember?"

As if on cue three zombies came from the wine room and started to climb the stairs, the rest of the group came up the stairs and I looked over to my right to see a desk, and a chair.

I ran and grabbed the chair, holding it over the railing I dropped it on the lead zombie, once again it started a domino effect and as the lead zombie fell into the ones behind him.

Mark smiled at me, "Good thinkin' David, now lets move!" Alyssa opened the door and we all filed through it, Mark and Bob bringing up the rear.

We found ourselves on the roof of the building, several crows circling around hoping for remains I assumed.

I stayed near Mark and Bob, just in case they needed any help, Alyssa, George, Yoko and Cindy ran on ahead around the corner.

We walked around the corner at a snails pace due to Bob.

"Stop."

The voice was weak, neither Mark's or mine, but Bob's.

Mark laid Bob down next to the wall, "What's up buddy?"

"Leave me here Mark…" Bob sounded like he looked, shitty.

"No way Bob, I said that to you once remember? You never left me!"

I assumed Mark was talking about his days in Nam, I hadn't known that they had known each other since then, but I was not surprised.

"That was different Mark…Those were humans we were dealing with…They say Nam was hell…as bad as it could get…they lied…"

"Bob, we're going to-"

"-Stop Mark…just…stop…" Bob's voice was getting weaker, "Just let me die…"

Bob started to raise his gun to his head, I guessed that there was only one bullet in it, it was an old school thought, if the gun holds fifteen shots, you really only have fourteen to use on your opposition, and one to use on yourself.

"No stop!" Mark slammed Bob's hand back down.

"Mark…please…I'm no different than them…I feel…the hunger…please…just let me die…while I'm still human…" Bob's voice was now only a whisper, but there was desperation in his tone.

Mark swallowed some bile that had build up in his throat; he slowly removed his hands from his old friend's gun.

Bob lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger without another word, his blood and brains spattered on the wall and ground behind him, slumped to the side and fell to the floor dead.

Mark held his dead body and cried for a moment, then shouted his name into the night.

It was somewhat strange, almost funny in a way. Bob just wasn't a name that people in movies shouted into the night, Julius, or Keith, maybe even David, but Bob just sounded wrong when cried out like that.

But though it sounded like a comic moment, it was anything but funny.

I looked around for Bob's gun, Mark had gotten to it first, and he chucked it out into the night.

"I don't want anybody using that one." He said in a dark tone, "That was Bob's gun…no one else's…"

I nodded even though I thought it was wasteful, I didn't want Mark pissed off at me, out of anyone in the group; he was the only one that I felt might have a chance of taking me in a fight.

Crows started to circle in tighter formation now, one of them broke form and swooped down at me, trying to peck at my eyes, I managed to knock it away before it did any damage.

"Mark! We need to move!" I shouted at him, he nodded, "Yeah…"

We both moved on ahead, "In here!" it was the sound of Yoko, she was holding the door at a small room slightly ajar to call for us, and we both went to the door and went inside.

I looked around the room, the entire group was in there, Kevin sitting on a crate smoking a cigarette, Alyssa was leaning up against a wall, George and Cindy were close to each other on the other wall, and Jim was pacing back and forth.

Yoko walked into the room and sat next to Kevin, Mark sat next to her, and I opted to stand next to Alyssa after closing and locking the door.

Yoko looked at Mark, "Where is your friend?"

Mark looked to the floor, "He's dead…"

A look of pain closed Yoko's face, "I'm sorry to hear that Mark…"

Mark shook his head, "It's alright…he went human at least…that's what he wanted…"

Jim suddenly stopped and smiled at all of us, "Guys…I DON'T WANNA DIE! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHUH-"

My fist smacking his face interrupted him, "Calm the hell down then!"

He stared up at me shaking and with wide eyes.

"If you want to live, you need to get a grip!" I shouted at him leaning over him.

Jim was still panicked about me hitting, "Y-Y-YOU'RE CRAZY MAN!"

I drew my knife and held it aimed at him, "Damn right I'm crazy! That's why I'm going to live you won't!"

Kevin had pulled his gun on me, "Drop the knife David." He said in a cool tone.

I stared back at him with cold eyes, he knew I was sane, I know he did, because the look in his eyes was not that of concern for Jim, but more or less a cocky look that he got from having me in his sights.

Jim stood up and waved his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, I get it! Everybody needs to chill! Can we stop pulling weapons on each other!"

Kevin didn't lower his gun, and I didn't put away my knife, we just stared at each other for a long moment, it was strange how quiet everyone else in the room was during all of this.

Alyssa stepped between us, facing more towards Kevin than me, "Calm down, both of you, besides, if David hadn't smacked Jim I would have." She said to Kevin, he sighed, finally lowering and holstering his gun.

"Now…we need to make a plan." Alyssa continued.

"You mean besides not get eaten?" Kevin shot in a cocky tone.

"…Yes…besides not get eaten…I want everyone to put their guns in the middle of the room, we need to see how we are."

Mark held onto his gun, "This one is mine, nobody gets my gun."

Kevin didn't even move to set his down, that .45 was his baby, Satan would be shivering in a winter coat before Kevin would let somebody else even hold his piece.

Yoko set her gun down, Alyssa set the one she had down as well, and George laid his shotgun on the pile as well.

"Alright, now ammo." Alyssa continued.

Yoke dropped a couple of red boxes, and one grey one.

"Ohhh, that's mine!" Kevin said picking up the grey box; he started to count the ammo.

Alyssa dropped a black box; George picked it up, "Shotgun ammo." He stated simply.

Yoko held a box of pistol ammo out to Mark, he shook his head, "Nah, I've still got some."

I glanced up on top of the shelves and noticed something that looked like a gun clip; I got on the crate next to Mark and took it down, tossing it on the pile.

Alyssa took one of the boxes, and eyed the clip, "A speed loader?"

Yoko shrugged, "You can have it."

Alyssa smiled at her, "Thanks." She reached down and took the black clip.

Mark piped up, "Alright, now that that's done, what do we need?"

Alyssa, "Well, we have all been running around willy-nilly, we really need to group people together a little better."

"Shouldn't we all stay together?" Jim asked, tone confused.

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, but we also need to have certain groups for if we need to spilt up, after all, some folks here don't get along to well…" She eyed Kevin and me.

She paced a little, back and forth, "Alright…We all know that if David and Kevin get left alone together, one of them will kill the other, which would win I don't want to know."

Kevin grinned and aimed his finger at me like a gun, "Pow." He said, pretending to shoot me.

Alyssa watched this display and continued, "And nobody likes Jim…"

Jim piped up, "Hey! Just because I'm not fuckin' nuts like all of you don't mean you need to insult me!"

Alyssa sighed, thinking for a moment.

"David…Jim…Mark…and myself…will be one group…Kevin, Yoko, George and Cindy can be in the other." She said finally.

"Why that set up?" I ask, I didn't mind it much, though I'd prefer Yoko be on our team that Kevin's.

"Because…well…how could you change it hotshot?" She asked, somewhat irritated at me.

"I'd switch Jim and Yoko, other than that, I'm fine with the idea." I said simply.

Jim sighed, I could hear him say something under his breath, but I couldn't make out what.

Alyssa looked at Kevin, "Is that okay with you?"

Kevin looked back at her and smiled, "No."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, We can take Jim."

Kevin flashes a victory smile, pleased that he passed the most annoying member of the group on us.

"So who leads these groups anyway?" George asked, himself now much of a leader, but a great support.

Alyssa thought for a second, "Well…Mark has natural skills…"

"So do I!" Kevin shouted, "I am a cop after all."

Alyssa let out a huff, "Kevin and David."

I blinked at her, "Huh?"

"David, you seem to take charge of situations anyway, chances are you'd end up leading the way even if I said Mark, and Kevin is a cop" She mocked Kevin's "I'm a cop" line when she said the last part.

"Is everyone alright with this plan if we need to split up?"

There were no disagreements.

"That being said, let's try to stick together okay?"

Once again, there were no disagreements.

After a moment we could all hear a voice on a megaphone, apparently we needed to get moving again.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating folks; lack of reviews on my last chapter slowed me down big time.

Anyway, Review please; I love comments, suggestions, Flames, money, death threats, you know, whatever.

And remember, Review, and The Badass Chicken from the back of my mind will spare you from his clucking judgment.


	6. Deputy Without a Badge

Heaven in Hell

A/N: Wow, it's only been about a week, has Zeon gone mad?

Chapter 6

Deputy Without a Badge

………………………………

We all listened carefully as a man with a megaphone made an announcement outside.

I didn't hear everything he said, but it was something to the effect of "Get your asses in gear!"

"We need to go!" Kevin shouted to the rest of us, "Those guys sure as hell aren't going to stick around for us."

The group headed for the door, Mark in the lead.

When we got outside we saw that the crow situation had gotten much worse, at least 15 of the ominous black birds circled overhead, their caws tearing into the night as they spotted us.

"There! The gate!" Cindy shouted and pointed at a rickety fence, "The boss used to have trouble with a gang of kids sneaking in and stealing wine from the wine room, so he put that gate up, if we knock it down we might be able to get to the other building!" She shouted so we could all hear her.

I ran towards the gate and smash against it, it doesn't fall.

George followed my lead, smashing it with about the same force I did, but the fence held.

Mark ran at it and smashed with all of his might, the fence clasped without much trouble.

"I still got it…" I hear him mumble.

We climbed the two platforms and ran single file down the path, I heard a few people say things about the power lines, but my mind was more focused on the gap up ahead.

In order to get to the other building we would have to jump, a feat that worried me due to the crows were overhead.

I watched as George jumped, he made it, unharmed despite the crows, their formation becoming tighter.

Cindy was next, she ran and jumped, but missed just a bit, I heard several gasps, including one from myself, but George had caught her hand just in time, He pulled her up.

Mark was next, and surprisingly for his size, made it with ease.

Jim jumped and caught the ledge, and was pulled up by Cindy, I think some of us would have gotten some twisted pleasure out of watching him drop…

Next, Yoko jumped; Mark pulled her up after a second.

I looked up, the crow's formation was getting really tight, I supposed they were going to all attack at once, swooping in a line, targeting only a couple people most likely.

I had never seen crow act like this, they weren't even flock bird so far as I knew, but these seemed to be different, I guessed that whatever was turning folks into zombies had a strange side effect on the crows.

As I was looking up Kevin had made his jump, I don't know if he had to be pulled up or not, but he was all right.

I gave one final glance upward before making my jump; I made it without having to be pulled up.

Alyssa was last, I turned back around and waited for her, she readied herself and the sky came alive with caws from the crows.

"Hurry Alyssa!" I shouted at her, the crows were about to make a run; I could feel it in the back of my mind like a primal instinct.

She jumped and caught the edge of the building; I looked to the sky to see the crows were all lined up and starting a swoop.

I made a lunge for Alyssa's hand and yanked her up to me quickly just before the crows reached where she had been.

When my mind went back to work I saw that I had pulled her on top of me rather than just up to me.

She blinked and looked down at me, I'm not sure of it but there may have been a blush on her face, but I was probably imagining it.

She got off of me and offered her hand, "Thanks…" She said quietly, pulling me up when I take her hand.

"Let's get inside with the others before the crows come back." I said starting towards the door.

She followed behind me when I opened the door and walked inside, I saw the elevator going down.

George and Cindy were still waiting for it; the others were presumably on their way down to the ground floor.

"-Thanks George…" Cindy was saying as I walked through the door, Alyssa was just behind me.

George looked at up, "Glad you two made it, crow trouble?"

"Yeah." I mumbled quietly, I had almost said something sarcastic but decided against it.

"Already we're screwing up the preset group." Alyssa mumbled, clinking the button to call the elevator back up to us.

"Yeah, sorry…" Cindy said softly, "Jim got on the elevator right off, Kevin followed him and then Yoko, and Mark went along to make sure they would be alright."

The elevator arrived shortly after what she said, and we got on it, George pressed the button for the first floor.

The ride down was short and quiet, and when we reached the bottom was saw make at the end of a small hallway, "C'mon!" He had stayed behind to wait for us obviously.

A zombie without a head lay on the ground, a large blood splatter was on the wall near it; I guessed it was Kevin's handy work.

We followed after Mark as he rounded the corner, he opened the door and we all filed out into the street.

I looked at the scene in front of me; there was a cop with a shotgun who was shooting at any zombies that got close.

I looked to see Kevin pushing a cop car to form a blockade, and Mark was headed towards the other one, I followed to help Mark and we both shoved against the cop car.

Kevin finished at around the same time we did and everyone regrouped near the cop.

I looked at our group, Jim had acquired a shotgun, and Yoko looked like she had sustained a bite wound, but she was holding up.

"Oh god, they're getting closer! We have to go!" The cop shouted, taking charge of the situation.

The rest of us followed him and we got to a large linear passage.

We all ran to the other side of the passage only to find that the door was barricaded from the other side.

"Hold them off!" The cop shouted, waving at us.

I turned to see that zombies were crawling in on both sides of the door, and there were some other creatures as well, they looked like huge mutant ants.

I moved forward a bit, hearing the cop start shooting at the door, I also heard another Shotgun, it was George's because Jim was standing near Mark, who had taken a ready position.

Kevin stood beside Yoko who was aiming with one arm due to her injury.

Cindy was holding an Iron pipe since she didn't have a firearm; she was standing behind the others.

Alyssa was standing off alone, I decided to take her side, my knife drawn and at ready.

I made a head count of the zombies, we were trying hold off and wait to fire in order to save ammo, but there were about seven zombies and three of the Ant things coming and they were starting to get too close for comfort.

Jim fired the first shot, nailing a zombie and knocking it back, the ant things made lunges at us as if on cue, one of the three lunged towards me but I narrowly dodged it, I slashed it on the ground twice, stabbed the knife deep into it and yanked it out, giving the creature a hard kick, knocking it away from me, Alyssa shot it and it seemed to be at least stunned.

The other groups seemed to be doing fine, gunshots sounded all over the area; the door still wasn't down somehow.

I looked to see three zombies were rushing Alyssa and I.

We backed up a little the zombies moving pretty quick for zombies, Alyssa was taking careful aim on one of them and I ran towards another with my knife, giving it's neck a quick slice, it dropped to it's knees and I kicked it in the head, which came off from the blow, most likely because my shoes were of the steel toed variety.

I heard a "click" Of an empty gun behind me, I turned to see that the last zombie made it to Alyssa, and her gun was the one that had made the clicking sound.

I ran towards her as she grappled with the zombie trying to keep it from biting her, my body received a considerable adrenaline rush and swung my Knife at the side of the zombie's head with enough force to snap the zombie's neck and knock it away from Alyssa.

I turned to see how the cop and George were doing on the front door just in time to see the cop kick it in.

"C'mon!" George shouted at the rest of us.

There were not too many zombies left, but there were still some coming in from the other side, everyone moved quickly towards the now open door.

Mark and Kevin took rear guard as the rest of us followed the cop closely.

We walked along for a short while, staying far off from the zombies behind us.

Alyssa walked beside me for a moment, "Thanks David." She said not really looking at me, I glanced at her, "What?" I asked, not really thinking about what she might be referring.

"For getting that thing off me!" She shouted a bit, as if she thought I was a moron.

"Oh…no problem." I mumbled, I looked forward again to see the cop was opening a large door in front of us, we walked into the area to see several zombies, they all rushed the cop, dog piling onto him.

He said some things that I barely heard between his screams, I tried to get the Zombies off him but there were too many of them, the final blow was struck when A zombie bit him in the neck.

I looked up to see that Kevin was running for an gas tanker, and Mark was near me, picking up the lighter.

I saw what they were planning as Kevin opened the valve on the truck releasing gas all over the pavement.

"Everyone! Stay out of the gas!" I shouted, looking around for an exit just as Mark tossed the lighter at the large puddle of gasoline.

Fire spread quickly, engulfing all the zombies and separating Jim, Alyssa and I from the rest of the group in a large wall of fire.

We all looked around, "Move it!" I shouted, pointing at a the edge, below was water.

"Damn this day just gets worse and worse!"

I heard Jim shout as he jumped down, followed by Alyssa and then myself.

I hoped everyone else made it as well as I splashed into the water.

I came to the surface to see Alyssa climbing into a large hole in the nearby wall, It looked like a drain of some sort, and it seemed to be the only way we were going to get out of this spot.

I followed her.

--------------------------------

Sorry for the wait, here is another Chapter.

I love reviews!

So please review?


	7. Roadblocks

Heaven in Hell

Author: Zeon of the Twilight Blade.

A/N: Long time between chapters yeah, you want to know why? I'm not getting any damn reviews…

Damn Review Damn Chapters faster.

It's a simple formula really.

Chapter 7 – Roadblocks.

…………………………………….

I pulled myself up into the drain behind Alyssa, who was almost halfway to the end of it in front of me.

She reached the end and I did shortly after she did, I looked around, there was a short hallway, to the right was a dead end, to the left a larger room.

Alyssa had gone left, so I decided to follow her.

We came to the end, and at the end of the larger room there was a ladder, I caught a glimpse of Jim's sneaker on the top rung.

Alyssa went to the ladder and looked back at me, "Do you think the others made it?" Her voice was calm, not reeking of concern, but there seemed to be a little to be found there.

"Probably, after all, SUPER cop is with them, there is no way he'd let anything happen to them." I said, walking up to the ladder myself.

Alyssa chuckled softly, "Yeah, lord knows, he probably thinks we didn't even think to jump in the water."

I smiled, "Or worse, we don't know how to swim!"

We both laughed for a moment, and while it seemed off to be laughing in a city filled with the living dead, where at any moment out pathetic lives could be snuffed out with a quick bite to the throat.

And yet, that was exactly why were laughing, if we weren't laughing we'd be crying, crying leads to self-pity, and self-pity leads to weakness…and weakness leads to death.

I knew this from personal experience.

When we finally stopped laughing, Alyssa flashed a small smile at me before she ascended the ladder. I went up behind her when she neared the top rung.

Moments later we came to the street again, it was in the same sorry state as the rest of the city, I shook my head, I still found it hard to believe this was all going on, even though I knew that it was.

I saw a group of people near a cop; I could identify all but two of them.

"Told you he'd be fine." I heard Yoko say to Kevin.

"Well I guy can always hope can't he?" He said back to the college girl, though his tone was joking, I still had the feeling he was not overly fond of me.

Of course, the feeling was mutual, so it didn't matter to me all that much.

The cop looked around at our group, "Is this all the survivors for this district?"

Kevin nodded to him, "Yeah, we haven't seen anyone else…" His tone was on a slightly down note there, I wondered to myself if he had been waiting at the bar for someone as well.

"Alright then…" The cop replied, "I'm waiting ten minutes and then we will get going."

George stood up, "I don't know, all things considered it's amazing that we're alive…but I have to admit…the human to zombie ratio is not good."

"…" I said nothing, in the big scheme of things, Raccoon city didn't matter, and all of us knew it, unless we made it through this, this whole thing would just be a big cover-up for the boys at the white house to take care of.

History is in the hands of the writers of history, which are usually not the ones it's happening to, and those writers are the ones in control of our past, what we think happened and what really did are often two different things.

Unless we were there and we can prove them wrong, then history is at serious risk of becoming a piece of fiction to suit the needs of those writing it.

Raccoon city may very well be called a mass outbreak of cannibalism twenty years from now unless there is someone who was there…someone who knows the truth.

But then what was the truth? Did any of us really know?

I suppose we all had our suspicions, mine was that it was a virus outbreak, not that I knew much about that sort of thing, but it seemed as good an answer as any.

It didn't matter, not a damn bit, we needed to survive, then we could wonder what went wrong and what happened.

I walked up to one of the guys I didn't know, he looked up at me, and he looked bad.

"You alright man?" I said softly to the guy, he looked like he could use a stiff drink, or at least someone to bitch to.

The man shook his head, "I had to…I…" He looked down at the pavement, his voice was shaky, "My wife and my daughter…both died today…" He paused as if collecting his thoughts, "I had to kill them myself…" He said, his voice cracking on the word 'kill'.

He looked up at me, there were tears in his eyes, "I…I was driving home from work…and I…I noticed that the streets we…v-v-very q-quiet…which is odd for this city…" He was shaking a little bit, it seemed like remembering was very painful for him.

I said nothing, I just kept my eyes locked with his, I was right about him needing someone to bitch to, why I was willing to be that person not even I know for sure.

"I got home and walked in the door…and…and a chill ran over me…I couldn't place it…but I felt like something was…just wasn't right with the house…so I called out to my wife Michelle… and…she didn't call back to me…s-s-so I went upstairs to…to see my daughter Audrey…I went into her room…she…she was bundled up in covers on her bed…"

His tears were flowing faster, and his voice got more and more unstable as the story went on, I had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

"S-s-s-so I r-reached out and…and I…and I pulled the covers back and…and she was…she wasn't moving…she looked like she was d-d-dead…and rotting already…and it scarred me so I fell backwards…and…and then…then she moved…"

He was shaking really bad, as if he wasn't just telling the story, but living through it all over again.

It made me realize just how serious this was, while everyone at the bar had reacted with some level of clear headedness to this situation, even Jim, who though he wasn't exactly cool, calm, and collected, he also wasn't cracking up yet.

But it seemed that not everyone was able to handle it like we were, which was probably why there were so many zombies around, no one has any idea how to handle them, so they ended up becoming them.

"She-she moved and looked at me…and her eyes…they were dead a-and one was…one was oozing something…some…green…pus…I-I scooted backwards as she kicked out of the sheets and she…she let out a moan…" He stopped…his eyes dilated for a moment, and then he continued, "She crawled towards me…my little Audrey…my little girl…she fell off the bed and onto the floor and she started to crawl towards me…and I scooted more away from her…then I stood up and ran for the door…"

His tears were pouring, but his voice had stabilized, like something inside him had snapped, like he could no longer feel the pain of what had happened to him.

"But there she was…my wife stood there…my beautiful Michelle…blocking my way out…so I…I backed into the room and Audrey grabbed one of my legs…and she bit me…She actually…bit…my…leg…" He shook his head, "I…I had no choice…I didn't want to kill them…I didn't want to…but…but they cornered me…I…I had no choice…you understand…don't you mister?" He looked up at me, his eyes were now bloodshot, his faced begged me to understand, as if I was Jesus Christ himself, as if I said it was okay it would grant him a golden ticket right into the Golden gates without Saint Peter even batting an eyelash.

I nodded at him, "Yeah…I understand, anyone else would have done the same…maybe you did them a favor."

He smiled a little, "Then…why does it feel so bad…?" He asked softly, "Why do I just feel like dying?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Mister…I hope things get better for you…sorry for your loss…" I don't know if I sounded sincere or not, at the moment I had my own problems, and though I did feel bad for the guy, I wasn't going to sit down next to him and cry along with him.

The man smiles a little, "Thank you for listening…"

I nodded at him and turned away, Alyssa was looking at me, or at the back of my head, before I turned around, her eyes quickly changed targets when I turned.

I sighed, the story had been depressing, personally I didn't have anyone in town, hell, my closest thing to friends were the people from the bar, and they were all here...except for Will of course.

I started to drift off into thought about Cindy and Will when the cop with the bullhorn said that we were ready to pull out.

I got in the back of the truck with my fellow survivors and the other two guys, I took note of all the weapons in the truck, really enough to make a decent last stand if it came down to it.

The ride was silent for awhile, then George spoke up, "So…what do we do…you know…when we get out of the city?"

"Whatever the hell we want to man." Jim said, he seemed rather happy to be in a large armored vehicle, "Personally I plan to find the nearest honey I can find and get me some sugar."

Mark rolled his eyes; Jim's 'shopping list' was cliché at best.

Kevin shook his head, "I'm going to look deeper into this…I need to know what the hell happened …why did this all happen?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, as soon as I know exactly what happened here I'm exposing it to the world!"

Yoko was very quiet, but I didn't feel like picking on her at the moment.

George smiled, "I think I'll open another practice somewhere…a small town maybe."

Mark shook his head, "My wife an' kid were on vacation when all this happened…trial separation actually…I'll probably go see them if I live through this…life's to short to fight with the ones you love…"

Cindy Shook her head, "I don't know what I'll do…the bar has been my life since I was a little girl…I…I was an orphan…but J took me in a raised me like his own child…now I don't know where J is, the bar is in shambles and overrun by zombies…I don't have anywhere to go really."

George smiled, "Well, maybe you could help me with my practice? You seem like a nurse kind of person, it's not do hard to get a qualification for being a nurse that you couldn't handle it, and I'm sure you've done your share of first aid on drunks in the bar."

Cindy half laughed, "Yeah…lot's of drunk's have gotten hurt in there…That's why I learned to use the herbs that grow in Raccoon city, they make good healing aids."

She took her herb case off of her hip and showed it to us, there were some herbs inside it, along with a small knife, some papers and a small board for cutting the herbs into a powder and mixing them.

I knew a bit about herbs myself from my younger days; you can do a lot of good with them if you knew how.

Yoko sighed to herself quietly; she obviously had something on her mind.

I was about to speak up and ask what was wrong, but the cop up front said something to the effect of there were too many roadblocks, we'd have to get out and walk.

"WHAT!" Jim shouted, obviously hearing the man better than I did, "We walked all this way man! You can't make us get out and hoof it AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do." The cop said.

"Kevin moved up towards the front a bit, "This is a big truck can't you just plow through the roadblocks?" He asked.

The guy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but there would be to much danger of damaging the truck if I did that, please understand, I don't want to make you walk anymore than you want to."

Jim cursed, and the rest of the group showed equal distaste for the situation, but eventually we all got out the back of the truck.

"Feel free to arm yourselves with the weapons back there, normally I'd have to get you all permits, but this is hardly a normal situation."

There were two shotguns, some ammo for Kevin's .45, a first aid spray, some handgun ammo.

Jim and Cindy both got shotguns, I wasn't sure if they would be able to handle the kick from those things, but I wasn't going to speak up about it.

I started to walk down the path when I heard someone say "Hey." Nearby, I looked to see it was the man with the sob story, he was sitting off to the side of a building now, not intent on moving.

I walked up to him, "Yeah?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tazer, "Here…I don't need this anymore…it will suit someone that is willing to fight…much better than me." He held it out to me, after a moment I took it.

"Thanks Mister." I said with a brief nod.

He half smiled, "Thanks for listening to me."

I turned and walked away from the man, most of my group was already on their way along the path, I ran to catch up with them.

I had no idea that we were running right into one of the biggest fights of our lives.

-----------

A/N: See? I'm not dead, I just don't work very fast when I'm short on reviews, So c'mon, throw me a bone, it's not that much time out of your life.


	8. Of Lead and Flesh

Heaven in Hell

A/N Hey folks, it's me again, back for another round of zombie killin' action, I kinda lost my inspiration lately, but I found a little here and there in some other fanfics, and so I'm going to bring you all chapter 8

A/N Part 2\ DAMN, I really lost my will to write, of course can you really blame me when all I get is one review a chapter? I mean c'mon guys, I enjoy writing, but I like to know that people are READING.

Savvy?

--------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Of lead and flesh

--------------------------------------

I had caught up with the rest of the group, mostly because they stopped, all of them looking through the large window on the bridge.

I looked, and figured out why they had all stopped.

There was an army of zombies below, all different kinds of people, all dressed to go to work, or home, or just to laze around the house.

An army of the living dead was below.

Why did I not feel like Ash? A Chainsaw arm would have been very welcome at the moment.

I was the first to start moving again, I was going to the stairs that led down there, I don't know why, but I felt like I could help somehow.

A couple of the cops down there had screwed up trying to blow the zombies to hell with explosives, when they got overrun, the detonator they planned to use had fallen apart.

I surveyed the scene, taking in every detail of it; one piece of the detonator was over near a cop that was being chewed on over by a light post.

The other was near a cop in the middle of the street, also being chewed on at the time.

The others caught up with me shortly, all stopping near the entrance way, Jim backed off, "I-I-I'll wait for you guys back at the V-van!" He shouted, turning tail and shagging ass, taking his shotgun with him and robbing us of valuable firepower.

Cindy looked back at him as he ran away, she was indecisive but she came further into the landing, ready to fight.

Kevin and Mark had already drawn their guns of choice, ready and willing to kill every zombie there one by one if need me.

George had taken that martial arts pose I'd seen him use earlier today, Yoko was beside him, handgun drawn, ready to kill, I could see it in her eyes, they burned like the fires that were burning on the street around us.

The greenhorn from the wine storage room was gone, for the moment at least.

Meanwhile, I was taking a ready stance, the zombies were coming our way slowly, shuffling their feet as they walked, moaning as if trying to convey something.

All was silent in my mind for a moment, time seemed to hold still as I realized the sheer irony of my current situation, my mentioning an army of zombies earlier in the day came bake me full force like a slap in the face.

For one totally irrational second I wondered if all this was somehow my fault, the thought passed as soon as it entered my mind.

Time was moving again, the zombies were moving, the humans were moving, gunfire erupted as the zombies got closer, I made a note to look at Cindy's firing stance, she seemed to have a handle on the large Shotgun she had selected for herself.

"Cover me!" I shouted to the others, "There's a detonator! I'll get it but try to make sure I don't get bitten!" I shouted to them, I got a few responses, which I really didn't hear at all as I was already on the move just as one zombie moved towards me to bite, I heard a gunshot and a splattering sound as it's head exploded.

I kept moving, one zombie lunged at me and I jumped back, kicking it in the head when it landed in front of me on it's face.

Two others were coming up behind me as I approached the lamppost where the one half of the detonator lay.

I heard a shot and one fell to the ground, the other grabbed be from behind, it's claws digging into my flesh, trying to bite my neck from behind, trying to kill me.

I struggled against it and eventually managed to get leverage on it to flip it over my shoulder, lading it in front of me with a thud, the soccer-ball-kicking it's head into next week.

I turned to see that Kevin was going for the other part of it, blasting zombies with that big .45 of his, he was almost to the other part of it.

The zombie numbers seemed to be increasing, for some strange reason I found myself thinking of a theme park, crowds of people all standing around to see a street performance.

I dodged another zombie attack, another tried to grab me as I was off balance and I ducked low, running into it's legs and knocking it to the ground, making my way towards Kevin.

A crowd of three of zombies was backing him away from the actual detonator, where the two parts hooked to the explosives.

BLAM! BLAM! Two of the three had gone down, Click.

Click

Click

Click, Kevin kept stupidly pulling the trigger on his gun as the last zombie closed in on him, grabbing him and going right for his neck.

But by then I was right there, and though the dark side of my mind told me to let him become zombie chow, he had something I needed, and I felt he might be useful later.

I stabbed the zombie right in the back of the neck, and then I jerked it upwards, flaying the zombie's head open from the back and the zombie fell limp.

I kept my knife sharp, it was my nature, it was what I was taught, normally I would question it's ability to cut through bone, but then, I was dealing with zombies, it wasn't that hard to fathom.

Kevin let the zombie fall off his body and held his hand out, "Gimmie…the piece." He said breathlessly.

"You give me yours, you're out of ammo." I returned, he thought for a moment, then finally reluctantly handed over his piece of the detonator.

I put the two pieces together quickly and started to move towards the bomb case, the zombies were too many to count now, they were all coming towards me, coming towards the others, hunger in their dead eyes.

I juked out of the way of several of them, hands groping for me as I ran through the crowd as best I could, I got to the case with only scratches before one really got a hold of me, I fell backwards towards the case dropping the detonator right next to it.

The zombies were closing it, I was holding off the one that was on top of me, but the others would take care of me, there would be no way I'd-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! I heard, zombies were falling all around me and blood was raining on me as I heard the deafening sound of…a shotgun?

Someone stuck the zombie on top of me forcefully on the back of the neck, stunning it long enough for me to kick it off of me.

I looked up and I'm sure my face looked shocked, because above me was none other than the coward himself, Jim.

"I had a change of heart." He said with a smile, "Besides, who argues with a brother with a shotgun right?" He fired at a couple other zombies nearby; he'd stunned and killed many of them with his first five blasts.

I stood up in what felt like an eternity and picked up the detonator and wired it to the bomb again, turned the plunger and pushed it in.

The blasts took a moment, long enough to make me wonder if I'd wasted my time in getting the detonator together, then they started, huge beautiful explosions that reached high into the sky, flinging zombies this way and that, looking generally like hell on Earth.

But I'd never seen anything so beautiful in my life as the explosions reached closer and closer, blowing the zombie population down blast by beautiful blast.

Jim had killed the last of the zombies around us with his shotgun, which was now empty, and I could see the bravery that had temporarily possessed him fade away as the last shot was fired.

The fire was burning brighter now; this way was blocked to us.

But on the bright side, there were about one hundred less zombies to worry about.

We picked ourselves off the ground, away from walls and from dazes that we were in.

It was time to head back to the truck, because it was our only way out now.

And I swore to myself if that little bald bastard tried to tell me that he couldn't go any further I was going to take my shoe and shove it up his ass.

We were riding that truck, and that was final.

Assuming the truck was still there…


	9. To Many Questions and Not Enough Answers

Heaven in Hell

A/N: Well, I did get some reviews on my last chapter, which was nice, so I guess I'll work on another…that and my online Girlfriend isn't around ton----Dumped me two weeks ago ;; I need to work on these things faster, argh, my muse is so erratic

But anyway, still stands, reviews are my main motivation…so make with them if you want chapters

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 9 – To many questions and not enough answers

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked with the others back the way we came, it was quiet, we had all been happy when we won that battle, but now the toll of the things we'd gone through already was starting to come upon us.

The worst was yet to come though, we all knew, deep in our hearts, the worst was yet to come.

We got back to the Van, and were reasonably surprised to see that it was still there, the cop greeted us, he'd moved the roadblocks while we were off reenacting Dawn of the Dead, "Jesus! What was that!" He shouted at us.

Kevin grinned at him, "That was the sound of a whole lot of zombies kicking the bucket at once!" He hopped in the back of the van, followed by Yoko, then George, Mark sighed before climbing into the truck.

Cindy looked at the man and took note of a bite mark on him, she frowned and gave him an herb for it, he thanked her as she got on the van, and Jim hopped in after her.

I made a mental count of the people and noted we were missing Alyssa, "Hold on a second!" I shouted at the van and turned back, running back towards the bridge, which is where I found her, notebook in hand, she was sketching the scene from the bridge.

"Alyssa." I said to get her attention, she looked towards me, and I noticed that she looked scared? I couldn't place the emotion in her face, it was a strange one that almost made me want to give her a hug, for me, a very weird feeling for me, "The others are ready to go." I said softly, trying not to be distracted by the look on her face.

"Oh…sorry…it's an instinct, to get the story and all that." She said, sounding a little surprised to get caught, it put off her normal belligerent tone, "I'll come along now, thanks for coming to get me David."

"_Thanks?" _I thought to myself, not something I thought I'd hear out of Alyssa, the flames below hid my blush.

What? You think just because I have a scattered past and a lot of zombie blood on my hands that I don't have a heart? Just because I am one hell of a bitter bastard doesn't mean my heart doesn't speak up every now and then, pain in the ass thing that it is.

During my introspection Alyssa had already gone past me, she looked back, "David! C'mon!" She shouted, her normal tone was back.

I laughed to myself and followed her, not looking back to the scene below, I'd just as well forget it, but the things you'd rather forget, they never just go away, they stick with you far longer than the things you'd like to remember

This would be no different and I knew it, I would be seeing those living corpses for the rest of my life, no matter how short or long it would be, I'd never forget the feeling of digging a Five inch knife into the back of a zombified person's head and wrenching it out so hard that the head splits open and covers you in blood

I came back to the truck as my mind did it's own little angsty song and dance, it seemed my body had more survival sense than my brain did, and that's a good thing, I was the last to get in the truck, the man that lost his wife and daughter was gone.

I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, but I had the feeling that I didn't want to find out really.

I looked at my fellow truck mates, they all looked pretty tired, the man started the truck and got it moving, I wondered when we would have to fight next, I knew, I just knew it was coming, but "when?" was the question.

Mark was suitably glum, he seemed quite engrossed in his own thoughts, all of them did really, I suppose I was no different than they were, inside I felt like laughing a little, dark terrible laugher that if I gave into it would drive me mad.

Here we have eight people, from different walks of life, different ideals, no doubt different faiths and different bodies, all tossed together into a situation that requires them to help one another or die trying.

Sure, it was in all of our best interests to help each other, it's the same with any disaster, one hand washes the other and they both wash the face they say, that is merely what we are all doing.

Amazing to me how disaster brings out the best and the worst in people.

I thought back to Bob, how must Mark be feeling to lose a friend that he'd had for years? No doubt they had many memories together.

I looked over at Cindy, she also looked like she was somewhere else, she had lost Will, someone she obviously harbored feelings for, she wasn't crying she just wasn't there, like her mind was elsewhere entirely.

Yoko, the amazing mystery student seemed withdrawn, though she hadn't lost anyone critical in the last 24 hours, I supposed the thoughts of her first kill, and everyone after it were catching up with her, and of course the kills to come.

George was looking at Cindy, and at some herbs that he's secured, using a small medical case he carried with him to pack them into caplets for easy storage, he seemed to have blue herbs, the kind used for poisons, he was mixing them and turning them into pills, I had no idea what they would be then.

Jim had taken out one of his damn Crossword puzzles and was working on it, he seemed to be using it to get rid of stress, I still didn't like him much, but he showed me that he wasn't a pure wuss when he came back and saved my sorry ass from being zombie chow.

Kevin seemed to be gabbing with the officer in the front through the window, though all was quiet in the back of the van, I really couldn't hear him, or maybe I just didn't care, it was just as likely.

I looked at Alyssa, who was in the middle of looking at me, and then looking back to her notepad, she was sketching something, but I couldn't see what, I figured she was putting finishing touches on the thing she was working on before back on the bridge, it seemed logical.

Then there was me, David King, who did I have to mourn? What did I have to think about, I suppose I could think about Sandy, Sandy and her dead eyes, in a way her death could be partly my fault, she lived out in the boonies, if I hadn't asked her for a date tonight, she might still be out there.

But it didn't bother me much really death never did, well, never would be a lie, but it hadn't in a very long time, I'll confess that, this was no different, another person was dead, people die all the time, the only reason people give a shit is because they knew and cared for the people that died, I didn't care for Sandy really, I barely knew her.

I had no family in town; of course I didn't care about my family anyway.

So what did that leave for me to think about, besides slowly dying inside to make myself up to this challenge?

Not very damn much I have to admit, I instead decided to think about the state of weapons in the group, arms were very important right now, and thus priority over driving myself insane.

Yoko was still holding her handgun, though I'm sure it was out of ammo by that point, she had grabbed some more when she got back to the truck I'd venture.

Of course Kevin had his 45. but since he spent all the ammo back in the zombie hoe down, I had to assume he hadn't found any more yet, as he had taken what the truck had to offer when he first got in it.

Alyssa had the tazer I knew that, I could see the outline of it in her pants, I hoped it would be useful for her.

Jim, unarmed, he'd tossed the shotgun when he was out of ammo, it pissed me off, but Raccoon city was by no means a city of peace, it had no shortage of gun shops and no shortage of guns, I supposed another shotgun would not be hard to find.

George also seemed to be unarmed, for some reason his shotgun had disappeared, I supposed he lost it in the fight.

Mark had his trusty handgun of course, it seemed that he and Yoko divvied up the remaining ammo in the truck together

Cindy had no weapon either now, I think her gun jammed during the fight, of course I hadn't told any of them that I could fix broken weapons with the spare parts I keep in my tool kit, so I guess that might be part of the reason so many had dropped their weapons.

I only had my knife, but for me, that was enough, it had gotten me out of a lot of jams before, and this jam was no different, though I didn't know if I'd get out of this one or not.

So maybe weapon counting wasn't such a hotshot idea after all, it only seemed to intensify the feeling of a slow but inevitable reaming up the ass that we were all going to get…metaphorically of course.

When I closed my eyes and listened, I could hear them, the moans of those that were no longer truly with us, and I wondered, was it only a matter of time before we became like them? Was there a virus working on us as well?

I wondered how long we all had, and why we had been spared thus far the gruesome fate of becoming the living dead, but thinking about it really didn't help me feel better about it, any way I cut it in my mind, best case scenario we all had a special gene that made us immune to the mutations, but we were all just as susceptible to being eaten I was sure of that.

Was it even a virus? I couldn't think of anything else it could possibly be.

I thought back to the start of all this madness, the man who came into the bar looking down and worse for the wear, that went on to sink his teeth deep into Will's fleshy neck meats, and I wondered why we had all been…so calm?

We all, with the exception of maybe Jim acted in accord with saving our asses, and I wondered how it is that eight strangers, regulars at a bar that knew each other's names and had talked on an occasion or two, but relative strangers none the less, managed to pull together and act so proficiently.

I figured that Mark and Kevin must have had a hand in it, after all they had both gone through training, or situations where people were trying to kill them, or both.

Alyssa was a levelheaded woman who was working on these cases; I suppose her surprise might have been a little muted by that fact.

George was also a mystery, why was he so calm? Sure he was a doctor but how does that make him able to face zombies with courage?

Yoko had been suspicious to me from the beginning, cutting her hair in a restroom and despite her fear of killing these creatures; she seemed to have little surprise as to their existence.

Cindy probably was the second most panicked, next to Jim, but even at that she was pretty calm, perhaps it was the presence of others, or maybe a natural strength, or both, who knows.

Of course I reacted as I always had, I gave the situation a moment to sink into my mind and then acted according the data that my mind processed for me, I went to help Will, though it didn't do him a hell of a lot of good in the long run.

To many questions, that's what I was finding, way to many questions that I couldn't answer, that always bothered me, from my childhood on I always hated having more questions than I had answers for and this was no different.

The Van stopped and the man called back to us, "This is the Raccoon City hospital, a Rendezvous point for the people of the city, I'm going to leave you off here and look for other survivors." He said into the back of the Van, we all agreed after some coaxing, but I had the feeling that whatever inhabited the hospital wouldn't be much better than what roamed the streets outside of it.

We got out one by one, and walked up to the doors of the hospital, it had a dark feeling about it, as everything in this town did now, and we walked in, Kevin took point, despite his lack of ammo, and Mark took the rear, I was walking somewhere in the middle.

We all got in the elevator together and rode it up to the third floor, hoping that perhaps zombies couldn't climb stairs or press elevator buttons, we got out and entered one of the rooms, it had four beds and a window to look out at the city.

Jim closed the door behind us but left it unlocked just in case any other survivors came in.

How long were we going to have to wait till this nightmare was over?

The clock on the wall ticked time that didn't matter right now, every second felt like an hour and every hour a day, we were tired and some, Yoko, Jim, Cindy and Alyssa lay down on the beds.

The rest of us stood, I stood by the window, looking out at the night below.

Life is funny, you think you've gone through the worst hell you could ever face, but life is always more than happy to show you that you are wrong.

----

Closing note: WHEW! Damn it feels good to pump out another chapter, I am so sorry that it's taken so long, my muse took a vacation, it didn't write, it didn't call, it just left me here with about four fanfics just hanging on FF.N and a few on other sites.

Of course, Reviews make me write, Reviews are what brought my muse back tonight in fact as I looked back at the spiffy reviews that good folks like Cannibal Jello, Shannon C Redfield and Dust Traveler left me for chapters in the past and it got me working again.

Hopefully this will carry into my other stories as well, because I know how annoying it is when your favorite writer (Not that I think I'm anyone's favorite writer) Doesn't write, it's really frickin' annoying

But remember dear readers, it's really frickin' annoying when someone reads and doesn't review with something as simple as a "Keep up the good work!"

I accept Anonymous reviews, so all you folks without an account…yeah you… you have no excuse kay?

Alright, closing note done, Zeon of the Twilight Blade, over and out.


	10. What Was and What Will Be

Heaven in Hell

A/N: …Review.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- What was and what will be

-----------------------------------------------

At times like this a man looks back on his past with a certain amount of distain, I suppose that is goes without saying when you could be struck down at any moment by something that may already be inside you, you start to wonder about your choices in life.

As I looked out the window of the hospital silently, my empty eyes looking into their reflections in the glass, I found myself thinking about the person I once was, before I was David King.

I of course had to change the direction of my thoughts, thinking about my past always put me in a foul mood, which always made me want a drink, which was a damn shame now since my favorite bar was over run by zombies, and my Bartender of choice was probably chewing on some poor sap's brains right now.

They say that a man has the power to influence the path his life will take by thinking about it, by visualizing a better life for himself.

But to that I say bull shit, it might work for some people, but my entire life has been nothing but a game of chess with the devil, though I don't believe in such mythical figures, the metaphor stands, my entire life feels like everything was just a forced move, constantly in check, always being pushed right where they want me to be.

This led me to where I was standing, in front of that Window with the army of the undead outside, moaning for the hot warm flesh of the living, for the red blood that was running though our veins.

Even tonight, every move has been forced, we had to climb the stairs in the bar, we had to descend the other building, and we only had one path to move down when we got outside because zombies blocked the other path.

We had to jump into the water because we would be blown to bits if we hadn't; we had to fight off the zombies because the damn cop had to clear the roadblocks to get by.

We had to ride the truck to the hospital because walking would have been suicide; we had to go in because we're under attack from all sides outside.

And we had to come to this room, because it's a high floor, less likely to be zombies up here.

Every move of the night has been like constantly moving the king out of check.

I laughed softly at this thought, moving the king…my last name now after all.

"Moving David King out of check." I mumbled to myself, running a hand though my dark hair and chuckling again.

I looked back into the window again, my eyes again looking at themselves in the reflection, and as always when I see myself, the first thing I noticed was how empty my eyes seemed even to me, it was depressing, but people adapt, and I had long grown used to my eyes, and the story inside of them.

I started to focus on the night, how many lives had I snuffed out with my knife this time? Sure, it's kill or be killed, and more than ever, zombies one shouldn't feel guilty about killing.

But when a man has a spare moment he starts to wonder about things, things that were yet to come, I knew we weren't out of the woods yet, though I hoped that we'd earned ourselves a little time at least.

He looked away from the window at the others, George was leaning against the wall, looking around the room scanning it slowly, if I remembered right, this was the hospital where he worked, so he'd likely know his way around.

Mark, ever vigilant was mostly focused on the door for the most part, not giving heed to his company.

Kevin had stretched out on the floor to rest since the four beds were taken, I thought it lazy of him, and in all truth it was probably wise, rest while you can and all.

Yoke, Jim, Alyssa and Cindy were all lying down, resting their bodies for the next part of the journey.

I sighed and turned back towards the window, it'd been a long night, and it was bound to get longer, I wanted to enjoy the peace as long as I could, of course, peace rarely lasts, and my peace was going to be short lived as well.

The door handle behind me started to turn, and several people moved at once, I turned on my heel and drew my knife, Kevin Drew his empty gun and aimed it at the door out of reflex, Mark also pointed his piece at the door, the others all looked at it with bated breath.

The door opened and in walked a doctor, not a very attractive man, but then, men weren't really my taste anyway.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you." The man started, "I thought everyone had already evacuated this place…the truth is it's no more safe here than anywhere else in the city, I'm trying to get the power back on, I was looking for a fuse."

I reached into the tool kit and tossed him one, he managed to catch it with ease, "T-Thank you sir, I should have the power back on soon…in the meantime, I might suggest you get out of here as soon as you can, it's really not safe here after all."

He turned and left, Mark sighed, "Figuas." He said, "Not a moment of peace to be had here in this town."

Alyssa sighed, "Let me rest…" She mumbled, the other people on the beds said variations of the same thing, I walked towards the door, "I'm going to look around a little, see if the doc needs my help." I said as I opened the door.

"Be careful." I looked back and it was Alyssa to say it, "We have enough problem's fighting these zombies off as it is, you can't die."

I nod slowly and walk through the door, I look up to see a vent shaft, big enough for someone to squeeze though, my past experiences had taught me to be wary of Vent's, to be wary of anything that could be used as an entrance to a room, I made a note of the fact the room The others were in had no vents.

After my inner monologue about the pro's and con's of man sized vents I continued down the hall, having no idea where I was, I walked by the first door I came to, down the hall were some stairs, barred over by a security gate, I looked to the left and saw a doorway, to the right in that hallway on a nearby shelf was a green herb, I smiled a little and picked it up.

"Must be for the herbal med freaks in town, but then, they have a strong argument with these things." I said softly, I walked to the door and opened it, walking in I looked up; there was another vent above me, and the uncomfortable feeling I had returned. I walked farther into the room to find a Diary, I picked it up and flipped though it, though I saw nothing interesting in it's pages, I found a key under it, and slipped it in my pocket.

I turned and opened the locker, inside on the floor was a gun, standard issue officer model Beretta, I picked it up and nearly shit myself when I heard the vent grate fall to the floor, my head and newly found gun, both snapped up to the vent to see a…

I squinted, it was a squirming mass of…something…leaches? In the shape of a human body, my finger curled around the trigger and I thought about ammo conservation, I didn't know how tough this thing was, nor did I know if this gun was even loaded, I quickly dropped it in my tool tray.

My eyes darted around the room and a nearby church caught my eye, my hand shot out and grabbed it, pulling it close to my body as I stood up, I held it out in front of me in a protective gesture, which turned out fortunate, the monster tossed it's arm out at me, and it extended several times the length of the arm usually was, and the blow was mostly blocked by the church, knocking me back a couple of steps.

I considered grabbing the gun and emptying whatever was in into the monster, but the thought of there being nothing deterred me. I instead opted to jump up on the bed; letting the monster work it's way towards me, safe from the trail of leeches it was leaving behind, I then jumped to the other bed just as the monster reeled back to strike out at me again.

I juked out the door and back into the hallway, expecting the creature to come through the door, I turned, and was surprised when it didn't.

I ran towards the "Safe" Room, my intent to tell the others, but skidded to a stop as I got there, the vent I had passed under before now acting as the entrance to the room for the creature.

It drops to the floor and I back up a little, it pulls it's arm back and I quickly duck, the arm passing over me, one leech coming off and dropping onto my coat, I knock it off before it can do any damage and duck into the room that I'd skipped past before, closing the door behind me, breathing hard, I step into the messy room, a notepad lie on the table but I ignore it, not really in the mood for such things.

Two nurses lie on the floor, they look dead and not undead, but the be sure I stomp both their heads, crushing them inwards with the force of my steel toed shoes.

I look past the wall of junk to see the doctor fellow, fiddling with something, he looks towards me and sees me, "Oh hello, you're just in time, I've almost restored power to this place." He smiles a little and makes one more connection. "There." He says as the lights flicker on.

But then as things always do, things took a turn for the worse as the sound of a vent being forced out and pushed to the floor was made, I could see the leech monster on the Doctor's side of the barrier, and he could too, as his face contorted to a look of horror, his scrambled to his feet and ran towards the barrier, trying to get up the high stack of junk to safety, unfortunately for him, he tried to climb to fast and the printer on top of the stack falls as he does, landing on his foot and pinning him to the floor.

I start towards him, but realize there is no way I can make it to him in time, the leech monster grabs onto him and picks him up, the sound leech's sucking his warm blood can be heard from where I stand and I suddenly feel a little sick, I'd had run ins with leech's before, the sound that they made sickened me for a moment as the monster shoved him into the vent shaft, for eating at it's leisure no doubt.

I sighed and climbed over the barrier, much shorter without the printer on top of it, I looked around and found the man's ID card, slipped it into my pocket, I also fount in a freezer like thing, Some blood packs, I featured them as useful, but not for the moment, they needed to be kept cold, I closed the freezer thing and climbed back over the barrier, and then out the door, I glanced around the hallway and then walked to the safe room.

"What was has been killing, and what will be is even more of it" I thought to myself as I walked into the room. 

---------------

Dum dum dum.

Another chapter for all.


End file.
